1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to managing multiple power domains in a semiconductor processing system.
2. Related Art
The ever-increasing growth of the number and types of devices connected to local and global information networks such as the Internet is causing a widespread deployment of connectivity processing systems (CPSs) that include both Radio Frequency transceivers and microprocessors/microcontrollers to provide ubiquitous connectivity between sensors, controllers, and display units, among devices.
The power consumption profile for a CPS is a function of the times the system needs to be in active as well as in lower power mode. Further, the supply voltage and regulation requirements for the CPS can impose a lower limit on the battery voltage that can be used.
In many applications, the CPSs such as System on Chips (SoCs) with analog Radio Frequency (RF) transceivers and digital microprocessors reside in battery powered devices. In order to prolong the battery life, semiconductor manufacturers are constantly seeking ways to reduce the power consumption of their CPSs.